An Ill Ai-Ai
by DinosawK
Summary: Ai isn't a robot! Requested on a review! I hope you like it! Ai-Ai gets ill and Syo-chan has to look after him!
1. Ill Ai-Ai

_**AiXSyo – Ill Ai-Ai.**_

 *** Ai isn't a robot!**

"Oi. Senpai, wake up." A small blonde shouted to his senpai, not daring to go over to his side of the room or go near him whilst he sleeps. Ai's eyes snapped open.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"7:30." Syo replied whilst brushing his hair.

"I'm late." Ai got straight out of bed and almost fell over as he was dizzy. He stumbled to get some clothes and into the bathroom. Syo stared at him confused, he never woke up late and he looked drunk... Syo thought nothing else of it and got to breakfast before Ai punished him for being even more off schedule. He met Natsuki and everyone else in the kitchen. "Syo-chan! You're late this morning, where's Ai-Ai?" Reiji asked.

"He slept in."

"He only ever does that if he's sick! Does he look okay?"

"He stumbled a lot getting out of bed and he looked pretty red faced too..." Syo began to worry for his senpai without even realizing it.

"He's sick!" Reiji shouted. "But even if we make him, he won't stay off work, he's Ai-Ai! Work's really important to him!" Soon after this, Ai stumbled in, red faced and looking tired.

"Good morning." Ai said.

"Ai-Ai! You really do look sick..." Reiji shouted

"I'm fine." Ai replied emotionlessly and Reiji dropped it.

Ai was in practice with Quartet night after dinner and felt and looked much worse than the morning.

"Ai-Ai! Why don't you go to bed? You're sick!" Reiji shouted trying to make Ai listen.

"Just leave him. If he wants to be a fool and pass out, let him." Camus said.

"I'm fine. It's only a cold." Ai said emotionlessly.

"It's clearly not a cold Ai-Ai!"

"I'm fine. Just drop it." The group got back to dancing and as they were, Ai collapsed to the floor. Reiji rushed over and made Ranmaru help him carry Ai over to a chair.

"Ai-Ai! You need to get to bed! Now!"

"No. I'll be fine. I'll just get some fresh air." Ai stood up and went to walk out of the room before being stopped by Ranmaru.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? That idiot's worried about you." He said snappily.

"I'll be fine." Ai continued walking outside to the garden where he stood leaning on a tree watching some birds.

"Hey, Senpai. Are you sure you're okay to be alone out here?" Syo came out from behind another tree and stood by Ai.

"I'm fine, don't you people listen?!" Ai almost shouted and slipped getting caught by Syo.

"You're not okay!" Syo shouted with Ai in his arms.

"I'm just dizzy, I'm f-"Ai was cut off as he suddenly went dizzy and passed out on Syo. Syo sighed and carried him, bridal style, to their dorm where he placed him on his bed and covered him up. He then went to find Reiji to tell him what happened and to get medicine for the sick senpai. "Kotobuki-Senpai." He said when he found him.

"Yeah, Syo-chan~?" Reiji replied.

"Ai passed out... He's in bed now; do we have medicine for him?"

"Is he okay?! I'll go get it!"

"He's fine... I'll stay with him, my schedules pretty pointless all day anyway..."

"Okay, thank you Syo-chan! Ai-Ai's like this when he's sick... He doesn't listen and passes out a lot..." Reiji grabbed the medicine from the kitchen cupboard and passed it too Syo. "Here you go, just give him this and take good care of him, he'll be fine!" Syo's face flushed red; he smiled, nodded and went to his dorm to look after Ai. When he got back, he found that Ai was gone. "Shit. Ai! Where the hell are you?!" He shouted in full panic looking for Ai.

"I'm here you idiot. Can't I use the bathroom anymore?" Ai said as he opened the bathroom door and Syo sighed of relief, loudly.

"Get back in bed, you're ill." Ai stumbled over to the bed and fell; luckily Syo was there and caught him, again. "You need to stop falling." Syo said as he stood Ai back up.

"Well I'm sorry." Ai got into bed and Syo gave him medicine.

"You better stay in bed whilst I go make you some soup or something."

"I will." Ai said as he lay down.

"Good." Syo left the room and went to make Ai soup leaving Ai in bed. Syo went down to the kitchen and saw Ranmaru and Reiji. "How's Ai?" Ranmaru said snappily as he ate some meat Reiji made for him.

"He's okay; I'm just getting him some food..." Syo replied.

"Thankyou for looking after him Syo-chan! I know he's trouble when he's ill..!" Reiji said happily

"Damn right he is... He's fell on me twice now..."

"He does that a lot..! Make him stay in bed; he can't fall if he's lying down!"

"Okay..." Syo finished making Ai soup and went to their dorm with it and a glass of water. When Syo walked into the dorm, Ai was fast asleep. Syo sighed and smiled slightly, pulling up Ai's computer chair to sit next to him. He placed the tray on the table in the centre of the room. Syo sat on the chair for a while before leaning on the bed and falling asleep.

About an hour later, Syo was rudely awakened by being poked in the cheek. "Get off..." Syo sighed and Ai smiled slightly. Syo moved and looked at Ai, whose face was bright red but looked much better than he did before. "You look better." Syo yawned "Sorry, the food I got would have gotten cold by now."

"Its fine, I'm not hungry." Ai said as he lay back down.

"I'm probably going to end up with whatever sickness you've got now..."

"You haven't shared any real contact with me so you may not."

"I caught you however many times; you were breathing all over me!"

"I suppose so..." Ai blushed, making his face redder than before. Syo stood up suddenly and went over to the table.

"I'll go get some more food for you, I don't care if you aren't hungry, you need something..!" Syo walked out of the room quickly and went down to the kitchen. He quickly made Ai some food and got a fresh glass of water, putting them on the tray and going back to the dorm. "H-Here! Eat it whilst it's warm too..." Syo placed the tray on Ai's bedside table and Ai took the bowl, almost spilling it. "Careful." Syo held the bowl steady and passed Ai a spoon. Ai began to eat and Syo placed the bowl onto the tray when he finished. "Go back to sleep now..." Syo blushed and Ai nodded slightly. He lay down and Syo placed his head on the bed. "If you're tired, sleep in your bed."

"I can't, I have to look after you."

"I'm only going to be sleeping, I'm sure you're okay to go and sleep."

"No..." Syo's face flushed red and he hid it in Ai's sheets again.

"It's bad enough that you were near me when I was sleeping and on my side of the room but now you're disobeying orders too?" Ai smirked

"Whatever! It's not like I want to look after you! You're a pain! Always falling on me!" Syo blushed

"Now you're talking back? I may need to add to your schedules."

"Don't!" Syo shouted, laid his head on the sheets and said a muffled "Sorry". Ai smiled and lay down, his hand on Syo's head, unknowingly playing with Syo's hair. Syo smiled into the sheets and fell asleep again, soon followed by Ai. When Syo woke, Ai was still fast asleep and his hand still on Syo's head. Syo smiled and moved it away, startling Ai. "Y-you woke me up, shorty." He mumbled tiredly.

"I aren't short! And it's your own fault for playing with my hair!" Ai blushed but it went un-noticed by Syo as he was already red. The room was suddenly filled with an awkward silence, the two boys just staring at the other. Syo's face suddenly flushed a much deeper red than before and he looked away quickly. Ai reached out and grabbed Syo's shirt, pulling him towards his chest. Syo let himself fall, hovering above Ai when he landed. He slowly leant down to let his lips meet Ai's when an energetic brunette suddenly burst through the doors making the two boys jump and Syo to leap off Ai and back onto the chair. "Ai-Ai! Are you alright?! Everyone's so worried about you!" Reiji ran into the room, stopping when he was standing by Ai's bed.

"I'm fine Reiji. Better if you left though." Ai said slightly irritated. He glanced over to Syo and saw how red the blonde's face was.

"So mean!" Reiji flakily cried, trying to be dramatic. "Now that I've seen that you're okay, I'll leave you in peace! Get well soon Ai-Ai!" Ai sighed and smiled slightly when he realized that he and Syo were alone again.

"Syo." He said quietly, catching Syo's attention.

"W-What..?" Syo was trying to hide his face in his knees that he had pulled into his chest yet Ai could still see his blush. Ai grabbed Syo's wrist, pulling the blonde back into their previous position. Syo's ace was bright red but he couldn't seem to look away from Ai's eyes. He slowly leant down again and their lips met. The two stayed like that for a while before Syo pulled away, blushing. "I'll defiantly catch whatever disease you have now..." This caused Ai to smirk.

"Oh well. Then maybe I'll just have to look after you."

 **A/N -**  
Sorry this took so long! I forgot about it once I started it XD  
Any other requests I have may take a while (I got exams :( ) but I promise that they'll get done!  
Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and requested on my last story! I love the AU School idea and I'm really looking forward to writing it!

Favorite/ Follow/ Review/ Request!  
Thankyou very machacha for reading!


	2. An Ill Syo-chan!

AixSyo – An ill Syo-chan.

"I hate you."

"What?"

"You and your cold!" Syo shouted and suddenly began to cough. His face was bright red and he was burning up.

"It's not my fault you caught it." Ai replied, laughing slightly.

"Technically it is." Syo looked down and before going to grab some clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to work?"

"No you aren't." Ai walked over and took the clothes from Syo's hand. "You made me stay off work. You can too. And~" Ai smirked. "I did say I'd look after you~" Syo blushed hard, going unnoticed because of his face already being red. He stayed silent, not sure what to say. "Get into bed." Syo went to climb his ladders before being grabbed by Ai.

"W-What?!" Syo almost shouted before coughing again. "I was going to bed like you said!"

"Not yours. Mine."

"W-W-W-W-Why?!" Ai could tell Syo was blushing, even though he couldn't see it. He smirked.

"Because your bed is high up, how am I supposed to look after you up there?"

"G-Good point…" Syo sighed and went to walk over to Ai's bed. "Wait! I don't –Cough- Need looking after!" –Sneeze cough-

"Says the one who just coughed everywhere." Ai smiled slightly "Go on."

"F-Fine…" Syo walked over and slipped into Ai's bed. His face was bright red from both sickness and embarrassment.

"I'll go and get you breakfast. I will also inform Reiji so he can tell the other members of STARISH." Syo nodded and when Ai left, buried his head in the sheets.

'It smells like Ai…' He smiled slightly and almost fell asleep. Just has he was about to, Ai walked back in. "H-Hey… That was fast."

"Here." Ai handed Syo a tray with pancakes on. "Take these too. And thank Reiji for the meal when you're feeling better." Ai handed Syo tablets and a glass of water that Syo took quickly. Ai sat on the bed and watched Syo as he ate, smiling slightly.

"Do you mind..?" Syo asked sarcastically. "Stop watching me eat."

"Sorry." Ai smiled. "And I'm sorry for giving you my cold…" Syo smirked slightly.

"It was worth it, idiot. If you didn't get ill, we wouldn't- wait… Are we..?"

"Are we what, shorty?"

"Yanno…"

"No I don't, what is it?"

"A-Are we… Together now..?" Ai smiled.

"Of course, shorty."

"Stop calling me short!" –cough-

"Calm down. You aren't helping your cold." Ai smiled and Syo silenced, finishing up his food. "Now go to sleep, _Syo-chan_ ~"

"S-Shut up…" Syo mumbled before lying down and falling asleep.

When Syo woke up, he saw Ai working. 'Can't even stop working for one day…' He smiled to himself. "Idiot…" He accidentally voiced his thoughts, catching Ai's attention.

"You're awake."

"Yeah… What time is it..?"

"1:30pm."

"I've been asleep for ages!"

"Do you feel any better? Do you need some food? A drink?" Syo laughed.

"Idiot… Yes, no and yes." He laughed.

"I'll go and get you one. Stay there."

"Okay." As soon as Ai left, he walked over to Ai's computer, throwing himself onto the chair and reading through Ai's work. Ai entered the room again, unnoticed by Syo.

"I told you to stay in bed." He handed Syo the drink.

"I'm bored…"

"I need to finish my work."

"Come on…" Syo teased. "I don't wanna stay in bed all day!"

"You made me stay in bed."

"You were worse than me!" Syo sulked, still in Ai's chair.

"Please move so I can continue."

"No~"

"Syo."

"Nope~" Ai leant down.

"Syo I need to work." Syo smirked at how close their faces were and got even closer.

"No you don't~" He closed the gap, pulling Ai onto his knee and deepening the kiss. Ai had his hand tangled into Syo's messy hair and the other around Syo back whilst Syo's were holding Ai into place. Syo pulled back before the kiss deepened too much and the two boys were left sitting, their breathing heavy and their faces still close.

"I'm going to get sick again now…" Ai mumbled, his face red.

"Probably." Syo smiled. "You know it was worth it~" He teased.

"Whatever shorty." Ai laughed. "Now move so I can work."

"Ai."

"Hmm?"

"You're the one on me!"

* * *

Just a short little sequel! Hope you liked it!

Favorite/follow/review/request!

Sorry if I've skipped any requests anyone requested, I got a new one that I plan to make into an actual story not just a one shot so I'll be writing that and finishing other requests side by side.

I have a huge problem! My OTP (AiXSyo) is slowly being replaced... To JoeyXKaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! Gyaa Its adorable~~ ^-^

Thankyou for reading! Matene~!


End file.
